A Letter at 3 am
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan dan surat berwarna biru menjadi awal pembantaian misterius/Kejadian aneh yang dialami menjadi pertanda korban pembataian/SasuHina/Dont Like Dont Read/RnR ya kaka :v
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Felicia Novresca

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah kesalahan dan surat misterius berwarna biru mengawali aksi pembantaian/Mampukah Hinata dkk mengungkap misteri tersebut?/Cekidot aja!

Note © Ditengah-tengah peredaran cerita _romance_ , dengan kepercayaan diri level minus derajat celcius dan dengan modal nekat, gue tetep pengen publish ni fic. (pundung dipojokan meluk Sasuke)

Hati-hati baca fic Kika, _ending_ -nya gak bisa ketebak. Setiap Author punya pemikiran dan ciri khas tersendiri dalam menulis.

Daripada _reader_ kecewa dan bertingkah anarkis _I need to tell you something :_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **A Letter at 3 a.m.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Bel nyaring KHS baru saja berbunyi, siswa-siswi yang masih berkeliaran di taman, di lapangan, di kantin dan _spot-spot_ lainnya mau tak mau harus menyeret langkah kaki mereka memasuki kelas. Jam istirahat baru saja selesai, Guru-guru mulai berjalan menuju kelas yang akan mereka isi.

"Hei..." seorang siswa berambut hitam menyentuh bahu gadis yang berjalan di depannya.

"Hmm...?" sang gadis berbalik.

"Apa Sensei sudah menuju kemari?" tanya siswa yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

"Entahlah" gadis tersebut menjawab sekenanya lalu kembali mengambil langkah menuju kelas.

"Hinata... Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak" gadis bernama Hinata tetap berjalan tanpa menatap Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu. Jangan menggangguku" kata Hinata datar.

Hinata memasuki kelas disusul oleh Sasuke di belakangnya, kelas masih seramai pasar sore tempat pelelangan ikan. Bedanya, kita tidak bisa membedakan mana nelayan, mana penjual dan mana pembeli. Intinya penghuni kelas ini sama saja, pembuat keributan yang baru saja memenangkan nobel penghargaan yang tidak bergengsi.

Hinata melangkah malas menuju bangkunya, mata ungu miliknya terlihat sayu, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menambah kesan 'gadis yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja'.

"Jangan bilang semalam kau tidak tidur" Gaara, teman Hinata yang duduk di depannya berusaha menebak apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Begitulah, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi aku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Aku tidur jam 5 pagi dan bangun jam 6 pagi" Hinata menjelaskan kepada Gaara penyebab mood dan ekspresi wajahnya berantakan akhir-akhir ini.

Anko-sensei, guru Matematika yang terkenal sangar dan anarkis, -seanarkis _reader_ yang tidak menyukai _ending_ beberapa fic- masuk kelas membagikan lembaran fotokopian soal pelajaran Matematika yang akan di ajarkan hari ini.

"Ayo anak-anak, jangan menampilkan wajah suram kalian. Bahagialah seperti saat jam istirahat tadi" mungkin Anko-sensei berusaha menyemangati siswanya yang sangat takut terhadapnya atau mungkin tidak menyukai pelajarannya.

Suara kertas yang dibuka dengan 'tidak pelan-pelan' mulai terdengar di seluruh jagat raya kelas XII.1, Sasuke yang duduk di samping Hinata sesekali melihat Hinata yang tak berminat menyentuh kertas di depannya. Sasuke tidak ingin berbicara pada Hinata, selama ini Hinata terkenal sangat cuek dan hanya berbicara bila perlu. Orang yang mengajak Hinata berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting akan ia anggap sebagai pengganggu. Sialnya, gelar 'penganggu' sudah diberikan Hinata kepada Sasuke. Hinata tidak mengatakannya secara langsung pada Sasuke tapi Sasuke terlalu berinisiatif menyimpulkan segala sesuatunya.

Baru beberapa menit mendengarkan penjelasan Anko-sensei, mata Hinata sudah mulai berkontraksi memberontak minta di pejamkan untuk sesaat, hanya sesaat. Pandangan Hinata mulai kabur dan matanya sudah sangat berat, Hinata perlahan-lahan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Tertidur.

"Aww.." Kiba yang duduk dibelakang Hinata baru saja mendapat lemparan kertas dari seseorang. Ia mencari sosok pelaku, ternyata Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba pelan.

"Bangunkan dia" kata Sasuke memberikan isyarat kepada Kiba agar membangunkan Hinata.

"Aku takut" kata Kiba polos.

Semua laki-laki di dunia ini sepertinya harus belajar cara menjadi 'peka' dari Anko-sensei, baru 3 menit Hinata berlayar di dunia mimpi, _feeling_ Anko-sensei sudah menangkap kode bahwa seseorang sedang tertidur saat pelajarannya berlangsung, sangat peka bukan? Dengan langkah pelan dan tak ingin mengganggu, Anko-sensei berjalan menuju bangku yang ditinggal tidur oleh penghuninya.

"Hyuuga-san" Anko-sensei berdiri disamping Hinata yang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, seluruh murid warga XII.1 bersiap untuk menyediakan pertolongan pertama untuk diri mereka, Anko-sensei sudah berstatus siaga III.

" _Nggghh..._ Sebentar lagi" Hinata seakan dibangunkan oleh ibunya dirumah. Lee yang duduk di pojok belakang bahkan menggigit jari-jarinya mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"HYUUGAAAA-SAN...!" suara Anko-sensei menggelegar, satu kaca jendela di luar sana sudah menjadi serpihan hati –eh- maksudnya serpihan kecil.

"Aaa.. _Gomen_!" Hinata bangun dengan panik.

"Keluar dan cuci wajahmu, jangan kembali sebelum kau siap untuk belajar" untunglah, hanya disuruh mencuci wajah.

Anko-sensei memandang seluruh kelas, ia tak mendapati siswa yang gemar menjadi peserta remedialnya saat ujian.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dimana dia? Apa anak itu sudah memesan peti mati?"

.

.

.

Izumo, petugas kebersihan sekolah tampak sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di toilet yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah terbuka. Larangan membuka toilet tersebut sudah menjadi hal yang wajib diketahui oleh seluruh siswa KHS, entah ada apa dengan toilet tersebut sampai-sampai pihak sekolah memasang rantai di gagangan pintu toilet tersebut.

Izumo sedang berjongkok membawa kotak yang berisi peralatan pertukangan. Hari ini Kepala Sekolah KHS, Tsunade, memerintahkan Izumo untuk mengganti rantai pintu toilet yang memang sudah sangat usang.

"Astaga, aku lupa membawa tang" rantai yang telah bertahun-tahun mengunci toilet tersebut sudah terbuka, Izumo akan memasang rantai yang baru tapi sepertinya ia lupa membawa sesuatu. Izumo pergi meninggalkan area toilet untuk mengambil tang.

"Siaall..." Naruto berlari dari kejaran Kotetsu, Naruto ketahuan main COC di belakang sekolah saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Naruto merasa sedang berada dalam film _zombie_ , ia sebagai pemeran utama dan Kotetsu sebagai _zombie_ yang siap menjadikannya makan siang spesial. Naruto berbelok menuju toilet, bersembunyi di kamar toilet yang lain akan tetap ditemukan oleh Kotetsu. Hey, tunggu dulu, toilet yang dilarang untuk dibuka rantainya sudah tergeletak dilantai, Naruto menyentuh gagang toilet tersebut dan memutarnya.

 **Cklek**

" _Yosh!_ Terbuka" tanpa mengindahkan pesan dari Kepala Sekolah saat ia masih menjadi siswa baru yang culun dan selalu dipermainkan oleh kakak kelas, Naruto dengan santai memasuki toilet tersebut.

"Narutooo.. dimana kau..!" Kotetsu masuk ke dalam toilet membuka satu per satu kamar toilet, Naruto di landa _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar satu per satu pintu toilet disampingnya terbuka.

"Hah, apa ini? Izumo meninggalkan toilet ini saat belum memasang rantai" kata Kotetsu saat berada di depan toilet tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

Berhasil. Kotetsu mencari Naruto ke tempat lain. Tanda-tanda keberadaan Kotetsu sudah tidak ada, Naruto keluar dari toilet lalu menutupnya kembali. Naruto tidak menyentuh apapun di dalam toilet tersebut termasuk keran air tapi saat Naruto meninggalkan toilet tersebut air keran terdengar mengalir dengan pelan.

Naruto baru saja membangunkan 'sesuatu' dari tidur panjangnya.

Hinata berjalan lesu tak bersemangat menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya, Hinata tahu air lautan Atlantis pun tidak mampu menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, yang ia butuhkan bukan cuci muka tapi tidur. Mau bagaimana lagi, Anko-sensei memintanya untuk mencuci muka, Hinata tetap melakukannya sebagai formalitas saja.

Di tengah perjalannya menuju toilet, dari kejauhan Hinata melihat sosok siswa bermata biru yang berlari dengan kecepatan di luar kendali baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Aa, Hai Hinata. Apa Anko-sensei sudah memulai pelajaran?" tanya Naruto kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"Um" Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku duluan" Naruto berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan Hinata.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan surai indigo Hinata, ia menatap pohon-pohon di sekitar bangunan KHS tapi tidak ada yang bergerak. Artinya tidak ada angin. Tapi kenapa rambutnya baru saja tertiup angin?

Perintah Anko-sensei mengalahkan rasa penasaran Hinata terhadap angin aneh yang baru saja menerpanya, Hinata harus mencuci wajahnya lalu kembali ke kelas.

"Izumo-san, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya Hinata di depan toilet laki-laki.

"Aku sedang memasang rantai pada toilet ini, apa Hyuuga-san tidak ada kelas?" tanya Izumo yang berkutat dengan rantai.

" _Ano saa,_ kenapa toilet ini harus dirantai? Rusak?" tanya Hinata memandang toilet yang dikeramatkan oleh warga KHS.

"Sebaiknya Hyuuga-san kembali ke kelas, jangan berlama-lama di depan sini. Apalagi ini toilet laki-laki" Izumo mengangkat kotak plastik dan meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

" _Osokunatte sumimasen_ " Naruto membungkuk di depan pintu.

Anko sensei menggerakkan bola matanya memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk masuk kelas. Naruto duduk di bangkunya, membuka fotokopian yang dari tadi kesepian menununggunya. Angin yang tadi membelai rambut Hinata, kini masuk ke kelas XII.1, membelai beberapa helai rambut pendek Anko-sensei yang sedang memeriksa PR siswa kelas XII.1.

Angin tersebut mengikuti Naruto.

Hinata masuk kelas dengan poni yang sedikit basah oleh air. Sasuke menatap Hinata memberikan senyuman, yang diberikan senyuman hanya mengangguk lalu duduk memperhatikan soal Matematika yang begitu rumit.

Kelas begitu hening saat mengerjakan soal Matematika dari Anko-sensei, dentingan jarum jam dinding, gesekan antara pulpen dan kertas terdengar mengisi keheningan kelas XII.1.

"Ah, kenapa jatuh" Hinata melihat ke bangku bagian depan, seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, Haruno Sakura, mengambil puplennya yang terjatuh.

"Pensilku mana? Tadi ada disini. Lee, kau menyembunyikannya?" Hinata berbalik ke belakang menatap gadis bermata _aquamarine,_ Yamanaka Ino, yang kehilangan pensilnya.

"Ngh? Jam tanganku mati? Padahal baru dibeli" gadis berambut panjang, Shion, mengetuk jam warna pink di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Perasaan aku memasukkan botol air minumku di tas" gadis berambut coklat sebahu, Matsuri, merogoh tasnya mencari botol air minum yang tadi ia bawa kenapa sekarang menghilang? Hinata mulai dihampiri perasaan aneh, apa ini? Semua terjadi satu per satu.

"Gaara, pasang dasimu" Kiba yang duduk disamping Gaara menegur agar Gaara memasang dasinya yang terlepas. Dengan tampang aneh, Gaara memasang kembali dasinya.

' _Gaara, dia selalu rapi, tadi saat menyapaku dasinya terpasang rapi. Kenapa sekarang dasinya terlepas?'_ batin Hinata saat melihat Gaara keheranan memasang kembali dasinya yang tidak pernah ia lepas.

"Kau juga, kancing bajumu dimakan anjing atau bagaimana?" Gaara memperhatikan kemeja Kiba yang tidak terkancing.

"Kancing bajuku copot" lagi, Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kiba yang kehilangan kancing bajunya.

"Hei, itu ada surat biru di laci mejamu" kata Gaara memperhatikan laci meja Kiba.

"Sebuah surat? Apa mungkin ada gadis lain selain Shion yang menyukaiku?" terlebih lagi Kiba mendapatkan sebuah surat yang tak biasanya terjadi di zaman serba canggih seperti sekarang ini, Hinata semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Kuas itu mana yaa," Hinata melirik ke arah lain, mendapati Sai yang sibuk mencari kuasnya. Bulir keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Hinata.

"Sobek?" Hinata melirik ke kanan, Sasuke sedang memperhatikan kertas soal di depannya yang sobek.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, ia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah kebetulan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa takut, mengapa ia merasa ingin meninggalkan kelas ini?

"Hah, kenapa soal nomor 20 tidak ada?" Bodohnya, Naruto yang juga mengalami keanehan berteriak dengan suara yang lumayan mengganggu.

"Kalau begitu naik ke papan mengerjakan soal 20" perintah Anko-sensei,

Hinata berusaha fokus kepada pelajaran, ia mencari soal nomor 20 di kertas soal miliknya. 'Tidak ada'.Tu-tunggu, tidak ada? Maksudnya, menghilang? Soal Matematika yang ditinggalkan Hinata di mejanya menghilang, ia menatap sekeliling. Teman-temannya tidak mungkin mengerjainya, mereka bahkan takut berbicara kepadanya.

Hinata mulai merasakan kepalanya seakan berputar-putar, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha memperjelas pandangannya yang mulai gelap, seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin, keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya, tangannya bergetar dan-

 **Hap.**

Sasuke yang duduk disamping kanan Hinata dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata yang ambruk, dari tadi Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak cemas memandangi teman-teman sekelas mereka.

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini berakhir dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan, para siswa membawa pulang setumpuk PR yang menambah _list to do_ mereka. Seorang siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua sisi pipinya membuka buku Fisika tempat ia menyimpan surat berwarna biru yang ia dapatkan secara misterius.

"Surat apa?" tanya Shion kepada Kiba yang membuka kertas berwarna biru ditangannya.

"Ngh? Entahlah, tulisannya tidak jelas. Nama pengirimnya juga tidak ada" Kiba memandang kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak bisa terbaca, belum lagi surat tersebut sudah terlihat kusut.

"Ayo pulang" Shion melangkah meninggalkan kelas diikuti Kiba di belakangnya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah, Kiba merogoh saku celananya meremas surat biru tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Kiba menyusul Shion.

KHS perlahan-lahan sepi di tinggal siswa-siswi yang sudah tidak memiliki kepentingan di KHS hari ini. Sepasang kaki pucat nan keriput tanpa alas kaki berjalan pelan melangkah ke tempat sampah tempat Kiba membuang suratnya, roknya tampak lusuh, kemeja putihnya bercampur darah dan lumpur, rambutnya berwarna merah menutupi wajahnya, tangan pucat keriputnya mengambil surat tersebut lalu berjalan mengikuti Kiba dan Shion.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi tapi ruang UKS KHS masih diisi oleh siswa yang pingsan di saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Mata ungu yang memiliki lingkaran hitam masih tertutup rapat, bibir mungil berwarna merahnya sedikit terbuka. Hinata masih terbaring di kasur UKS. Sasuke yang menggendong Hinata ke ruang UKS memberi amanah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menunggu Hinata hingga ia siuman. Sasuke duduk di kursi samping kasur tempat Hinata terbaring sambil membaca buku.

" _Ngghh_..." Hinata mengerang memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke menyimpan bukunya lalu menawarkan air minum kepada Hinata.

" _Arigatou, ima nanji_?" Hinata duduk di tepi kasur sambil meminum minuman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Jam pulang sekolah"

"Aku pingsan berapa jam?" tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya kau pingsan sambil tidur siang" Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang baru bangun dari pingsan sekaligus tidur siangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Sebelum kau pingsan kau tampak gelisah" tanya Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yang beranjak keluar meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kurang tidur"

.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam, Shion meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya di depan setumpuk tugas yang baru saja ia selesaikan, ia tak ingin berakhir di UKS seperti Hinata karena kurang tidur. Shion merapikan seluruh bukunya, mengunci pintu dan mengunci jendela.

"Ku pikir Kiba sudah membuangnya" gumam Shion saat menemukan sebuah surat yang ia yakini sudah di buang oleh Kiba sebelum mereka pulang. Shion melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kiba, meremas surat tersebut lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah bersama tumpukan kertas lainnya.

 **Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Jam berbunyi sebanyak 3 kali. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Angin berhembus membuka pagar rumah Shion yang telah di gembok oleh satpam, pintu besar rumah Shion terbuka lebar, sepasang kaki pucat berjalan pelan tak bersuara menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua, seiring dengan langkah kakinya, semua lampu yang di biarkan menyala padam satu per satu.

Tangan pucatnya dengan jari kuku yang panjang memutar knop pintu kamar Shion, pemilik tangan pucat tersebut mengambil surat berwarna biru diantara tumpukan kertas yang dibuang oleh Shion. Setelah menemukan suratnya, gadis dengan seragam sekolah lusuh mendekati Shion yang sedang tertidur, menarik tangan kanan Shion.

Mata indah Shion terbuka, ia melangkah mengikuti sesuatu yang terasa menarik tangannya, Shion memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong, ia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi dan ia melakukan segalanya di luar kesadarannya.

Shion menuruni tangga, melewati ruang tamu dan keluar dari pintu rumahnya, berjalan tanpa alas kaki dengan piyama warna merah kesukaannya. Shion berjalan di jalan raya yang sepi dengan wajah datar, matanya terbuka tanpa berkedip.

"Hei.. hei, ada gadis cantik sendirian malam-malam.." seorang pengendara motor memelankan laju motornya saat melihat Shion berjalan tanpa arah.

"HUUUAAAA...!" sang pengendara motor berteriak histeris lalu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi saat Shion menatapnya dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah.

 **SSSHHIIIINNNNNGGGGGG...!**

Suara kereta api yang bergesekan dengan rel terdengar memekakkan telinga, rambut panjang Shion melambai terkena angin kereta api yang baru saja melintas.

"A-APA INI, A-AKU DIMANAAA...!" Shion berteriak ketakutan saat mendapati dirinya berdiri di tengah rel kereta api. Shion berusaha berlari meninggalkan rel kereta tempatnya berdiri tapi nihil, ia tidak bisa bergerak, kepanikan Shion bertambah parah saat ia melihat sebuah kereta akan melintas menuju ke arahnya.

"TOLLOOONNNGG... TOOLOOONNNGG...!" Shion berteriak panik saat kereta semakin dekat dan ia masih berdiri tak bisa bergerak di tengah rel. Shion membelalakkan mata saat seorang gadis berambut panjang mendekatinya, matanya tajam menatap Shion, bibir pucatnya menyeringai pada Shion.

" _Dia hanya milikku..!"_ sebelum kereta menabrak Shion, gadis yang menyeret Shion ke rel kereta api merobek surat berwarna biru di tangannya lalu menyelipkan sebagian ke kantong piyama Shion.

.

.

.

Mata Kiba terbuka saat ia merasakan angin berhembus dari jendelanya yang terbuka, Kiba bangun melihat jam 03.30 a.m. Dengan langkah gontai, Kiba membuka selimutnya dan menuruni kasur untuk menutup jendela kamarnya. Kaki Kiba menginjak sesuatu, surat berwarna biru yang tadi siang ia buang.

"Ke-kenapa bisa ada disini?" Kiba heran.

"Konbanwa..." seorang gadis cantik berdiri di balkon kamar Kiba. Mengagetkan Kiba yang masih menggenggam surat biru.

"Ka-kau siapa? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Kiba bertanya kepada gadis berseragam sekolah yang ada di depannya, gadis tersebut sangat rapi. Kemeja putihnya bersih, roknya melambai tertiup angin, kaos kaki dan sepatu, tidak lupa rambut merahnya tergerai panjang dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Gadis yang sama yang telah membawa Shion menuju rel kereta api.

" _Daisuki, Anata no koto ga suki... Uchiha-san_ " gadis tersebut tersenyum kepada Kiba.

"A-apa maksudmu, aku bukan Sasuke. Aku sudah punya Shion" Kiba melangkah mundur perlahan saat gadis yang ada di depannya melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya kekasih? Lalu, aku bagaimana?" gadis tersebut mulai menangis mengeluarkan tali dari tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau, PERGII...!" Kiba berteriak histeris, air mata gadis tersebut berubah menjadi warna hitam, kini wajahnya sangat berantakan menambah ketakutan yang di rasakan Kiba.

Kiba jatuh terduduk di sisi kasurnya saat gadis berwajah menyeramkan tersebut mulai mendekati Kiba, tangannya yang tadi mulus kini berubah menjadi tangan putih pucat nan keriput memegang tali yang kini ia lilitkan di leher Kiba. Kiba meronta berusaha melonggarkan tali yang menghambat pernafasannya,

 **Dddrrttt... Dddrrrttt...**

Iphone Kiba bergetar, menampilkan nama Gaara. Kiba berusaha meraih Iphone-nya tapi kaki gadis yang sedang mencekiknya menggeser Iphone Kiba sehingga Kiba tidak bisa meraihnya. Mata Kiba melotot kesulitan bernafas dan beberapa detik kemudian Kiba jatuh terkulai lemas.

.

.

.

Tempat Pemakaman Umum Konoha ramai oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan beberapa siswa-siswi berseragam KHS mengantar kepergian 2 teman mereka, Inuzuka Kiba dan Shion. Tangis siswa-siswi XII.1 pecah saat kedua mayat teman sekelas mereka dikebumikan. Sakura, Ino, Matsuri berpelukan dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Hinata berdiri disamping Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan datar. Angin yang sama kembali berhembus membelai rambut Hinata.

"Sasuke..." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menatap nisan Kiba dan Shion. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa mendapatkan _jackpot_ di saat yang tidak tepat saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Hinata.

"Kita baru saja melakukan kesalahan" gumam Hinata,

"Aku tidak mengerti" kata Sasuke serius.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kita sedang dikejar sesuatu?" Hinata kembali bertanya, membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Sasuke benar-benar di buat bingung oleh Hinata.

Sasuke, Hinata dan Gaara berjalan beriringan meninggalkan pemakaman, mobil polisi berhenti di depan gerbang TPU Konoha. Dua polisi keluar dari mobil berjalan melewati Naruto dan Sai yang berjalan di depan. Naruto dan Sai memandang aneh kepada dua polisi tersebut.

"Apa anda siswa _Konoha High School_ yang bernama Gaara?" tanya seorang polisi.

"Be-benar. Ada perlu apa?" Gaara tidak pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal ataupun pelanggaran lalu lintas. Tapi mengapa ada polisi yang mencarinya?

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada polisi yang berdiri di depan Gaara. Hinata menundukkan kepala, membiarkan semua rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, ia menutup matanya, memikirkan dan merasakan sesuatu.

"Saudara harus kami tahan!" polisi menyentuh lengan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, temanku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" Naruto melangkah menuju polisi yang akan menangkap Gaara.

"Pak, teman kami baru saja meninggal. Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Sakura frustasi.

"Justru itu. Kami curiga, Gaara lah yang membunuh mereka berdua. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan jelaskan di kantor polisi" Polisi memberikan asumsi mereka mengapa Gaara harus di tahan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Felicia Novresca a.k.a

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary ©

.

.

.

 **A Letter at 3 a.m.**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Kantor polisi Konoha ramai oleh siswa-siswi KHS mengikuti teman mereka yang ditahan oleh polisi. Gaara duduk di depan polisi yang menanyainya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di belakang Gaara, Hinata dan Sai menunggu agak jauh dari yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" tanya Sai memandang Gaara yang dari tadi berbicara dengan nada suara ketus saat ditanyai polisi. Sai hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang kemarin pingsan saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Aku ingin menemani Gaara, meski aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini tapi aku yakin bukan Gaara yang melakukannya" Hinata melangkah ke meja polisi meninggalkan Sai yang menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sai penasaran saat Hinata membelakanginya.

"Apa kau mencurigai temanmu? Teman yang selama 3 tahun sekelas denganmu? Apa kau sebodoh itu, Sai?" Jleb. Sai tidak ingin berbicara berbicara lebih jauh dengan Hinata.

"Jam berapa kejadiannya?" tanya Hinata beridiri disamping Gaara.

"Shion sekitar jam 03.00 dan Kiba sekitar jam 03.30" jelas polisi bernama Danzou.

"Pertama, Jarak antara rumah Shion menuju rel kereta api memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki, menggunakan kendaraan mungkin sekitar 3 menit., sedangkan jarak dari rel kereta api ke rumah Kiba memakan waktu lebih dari 20 menit. Gaara tidak mungkin melakukan semuanya dalam rentang waktu 30 menit." Hinata mencoba menganalisa menggunakan rentang waktu, ia tidak ingin temannya berlama-lama di kantor polisi. Danzou tampak berpikir.

"Kedua, Bagaimana bisa Gaara membuka pagar, pintu rumah, dan pintu kamar Shion? Tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan di ketiga pintu tersebut, Gaara tidak mungkin memiliki duplikat kunci rumah Shion" Hinata menyambung argumennya.

"Sudah ku bilang ini terlalu tidak mungkin. Aku memang tinggal sendirian dan tidak ada jaminan bahwa aku tidak kemana pun malam itu, tapi ayolah.. hanya karena aku yang pertama kali melihat surat itu di laci meja Kiba bukan berarti aku yang melakukannya" Gaara meyakinkan polisi saat Hinata baru saja memberi penjelasan.

"Belum lagi, Gaara belum pernah ke rumah Shion. CCTV rumah Shion malam itu mati, Gaara bahkan tidak tahu di rumah Shion ada CCTV atau tidak" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Tapi di percakapan pesan antara Kiba dan Shion membahas tentang Gaara" Danzou memeriksa dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu karena Gaara ingin membuat pesta untuk merayakan _Anniversary_ mereka, Kiba dan Shion adalah sepasang kekasih" Sai muncul dari belakang menambahkan.

"Ku bilang juga apa, lalu masalah _miscall_ di Iphone Kiba malam itu karena aku ingin menanyakan soal Biologi nomor 20 yang tidak ku tulis" mendengar alibi yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya, Gaara semakin tidak terima ia di seret ke kantor polisi.

"Kenapa harus Kiba, kau masih punya teman-teman yang lain?" tanya polisi penuh selidik.

"Itu karena Kiba selalu tidur larut malam, tapi malam itu Kiba tidur cepat untuk pertama kalinya" Naruto juga menambahkan.

Seorang pegawai kepolisian memberikan beberapa dokumen kepada Danzou. Danzou memeriksa dokumen hasil analisa tulisan dan kertas surat yang ditemukan di TKP.

"Pak, tulisannya tidak jelas tapi kata-kata yang tertulis diyakini 80% menggunakan Bahasa Inggris" pegawai kepolisian berbicara mengenai hasil analisa tulisan yang ada pada surat tersebut.

"Bahasa Inggris? Aku dan Gaara bahkan duduk bersama saat kami harus remedial di ujian Bahasa Inggris" Naruto memberikan pembelaan yang sedikit menggores harga diri Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan kertasnya?" tanya Danzou kepada rekannya.

"Tidak ada sidik jari apapun, bahkan kertas surat tersebut di perkirakan sudah berumur lebih dari 10 tahun"

.

.

.

5 siswa-siswi KHS keluar dari kantor polisi dengan omelan-omelan sekaligus perasaan lega. Berdasarkan semua keterangan dari teman-temannya, Gaara bisa bebas. Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai berjalan bersama meninggalkan kantor polisi. Hari ini kelas mereka sengaja di liburkan karena kasus Kiba dan Shion.

" _Arigatou_ " ucap Gaara.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan warga kelas XII.1 menghabiskan masa muda mereka di penjara" Naruto memberikan cengiran khas lima jari miliknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Untuk sementara polisi menganggap kejadian ini bunuh diri karena belum menemukan petunjuk logis tentang adanya pembunuhan. Belum lagi Shion dan Kiba adalah sepasang kekasih" Sai membuka pembicaraan.

"Mereka tidak memiliki masalah apapun" Sasuke memandang langit yang sedang mendung.

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Sai larut berbicara tentang kematian Kiba dan Shion, mereka sedang berdiri di depan halte menunggu bus. Bus berwarna biru lewat, Hinata menatap jendela bus tersebut dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika mendapati seorang gadis berseragam sekolah menyeringai ke arahnya sambil memegang sebuah kertas berwarna biru, persis seperti surat yang ditemukan di TKP Kiba dan Shion.

Ada banyak sekolah di Konoha dan Hinata hampir hafal semua seragam yang digunakan oleh siswa-siswa dari berbagai sekolah di Konoha tapi seragam yang digunakan oleh gadis tersebut belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya.

"Seragam kita..." gumam Hinata pelan menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengan seragam kita?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau tidak menyukai seragam kita?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"Sejak sekolah kita berdiri, apa seragam siswa KHS selalu seperti ini?" tanya Hinata kepada teman-temannya sambil memandang kosong ke bawah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Sasuke katakan berkenaan dengan pertanyaan Hinata mengenai seragam KHS, Sasuke tahu sesuatu tentang 'seragam KHS' tapi ia terlalu takut berbicara kepada Hinata yang tidak bisa di tebak isi pikirannya.

"Ayo, busnya sudah datang" lagi-lagi Hinata meninggalkan kebingungan di benak Sasuke, bahkan sekarang bukan hanya Sasuke tapi juga Naruto, Gaara dan Sai.

Hinata dan yang lainnya menaiki bus, kursi sudah penuh akhirnya mereka berdiri di perantara kursi penumpang. Sai merogoh tasnya, mengambil Iphone untuk menghubungi Ino, tanpa Sai sadari sebuah surat biru sudah terselip di bukunya yang ada di dalam tas.

"Kalian akan kemana?" tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Ino, katanya dia menungguku di depan toko kacamata di perempatan sana" kata Sai membuka _lock screen_ Iphone-nya, mengirim pesan kepada Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen, mendengar kematian Kiba dan Shion membuatku tidak nafsu makan tapi aku belum makan dari pagi. Kalian pasti belum makan juga kan?" Naruto menawarkan.

"Boleh... Aku juga belum makan, belum lagi harus di bawa ke kantor polisi. Kalau orang tuaku di Suna tahu, aku pasti akan dipulangkan ke Suna" Gaara berkeluh kesah.

"Aku juga-" Sasuke sebenarnya sangat lapar tapi kata-kata Hinata membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk makan bersama Naruto dan Gaara.

" _Gomen,_ ada yang harus kulakukan" kata Hinata menatap Naruto yang menawarkan makan bersama.

"Kau juga, kau juga kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Gaara kepada Sasuke yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga, ada yang harus ku lakukan. Lain kali saja" Ayolah, Sasuke sudah menyusun rencana sedemikian rupa untuk mengikuti Hinata.

Ino menunggu Sai di depan toko kacamata, Sai berpamitan kepada teman-temannya lalu menghampiri Ino. Supir bus melanjutkan rute yang akan dilewati, Sasuke diam seribu bahasa tidak berani mengajak Hinata berbicara, sementara Naruto dan Gaara masih menjelek-jelekkan polisi tua yang menyeret Gaara ke kantor polisi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Bus berhenti di depan restoran ramen terenak versi Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara turun mengikuti Naruto. Naruto menyempatkan melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata dan Sasuke sebelum bus meninggalkan 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

"Kiri..." Hinata memberikan isyarat kepada supir bus untuk menghentikan bus di depan sebuah rumah makan. Hinata turun dari bus di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang kebingungan, ia pikir Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu tapi ternyata makan. Apa Hinata tidak suka makan bersama?

"Ku pikir ada yang ingin kau lakukan" kata Sasuke yang duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Hinata. Pelayan datang mencatat pesanan mereka, setelah mengangguk pelan dan memohon untuk menunggu sebentar pelayan tersebut meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Aku memang akan melakukan sesuatu, kau juga belum makan dari tadi pagi" kata Hinata memandang Sasuke, yang dipandang gelagapan semacam... Salting.

"Kau perhatian sekali..." gumam Sasuke sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berusaha menahan senyum.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengikutiku. Kalau belum makan kau akan pingsan, aku tidak kuat sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu saat kau pingsan" Hinata mendengar dari Lee bahwa Sasuke yang menggendongnya ke UKS saat ia pingsan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku akan mengikutimu?" tanya Sasuke heran,

"Hanya perasaanku saja"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke mulai serius.

"Pertama, kita harus mencari tahu seluruh _design_ seragam KHS dari pertama kali sekolah kita berdiri" Hinata mulai meniup makanan panas di depannya.

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke meminum jus tomat yang ia pesan.

"Teman kita dibunuh..." kata Hinata pelan.

"Uhhuuukkk... uuhhuukkk.." Sasuke tersedak jus tomatnya saat mendengar kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku misteri" Sasuke membersihkan seragamnya dari percikan jus tomat.

"Kiba dan Shion adalah sepasang kekasih, mungkin saja ada orang yang iri ataupun cemburu kepada mereka. Pelakunya, siswa KHS. Mereka jarang menampakkan hubungan mereka di depan umum, Kiba tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun dan Shion gadis pemalu yang tidak mengenal orang lain selain orang di dalam kelas. Hubungan mereka hanya diketahui oleh siswa KHS" Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang ada dihadapannya, Ia hanya mengaduk tanpa berniat menghabiskannya.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Sasuke menyerah membersihkan bajunya yang tak kunjung bersih. Ia lebih memilih berbicara kepada gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja" Hinata menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalungmu bagus... Beli dimana?" tanya Sasuke memandang kalung Hinata dari balik kerah baju Hinata.

"Kalung Ibuku"

.

.

.

Izumo dan Kotetsu membukakan gerbang kepada dua orang siswa yang sudah sangat terlambat, tapi berkat penjelasan dan izin libur kelas mereka akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke diperbolehkan masuk lagipula mereka masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata berjalan ke ruang arsip KHS, Hinata membuka pintu dan mendapati petugas ruang arsip sedang membaca koran yang memuat berita tentang kematian Kiba dan Shion.

" _Sumimasen..."_ Hinata masuk ke ruang arsip menemui Kabuto, petugas ruang arsip.

"Ada perlu apa?" Kabuto melipat kembali koran yang ia baca, menanyakan kepentingan siswa yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kami ingin melihat _design_ seragam KHS dari awal berdirinya KHS sampai sekarang" kata Sasuke.

"Hmm... tanpa keperluan yang jelas, hal itu tidak diperbolehkan" Kabuto menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Aku seorang model _fashion show_ , aku ingin mencari _seifuku_ untuk dikenakan. Tema acara tersebut ' _Vintage School_ ' jadi ku pikir mengenakan seragam KHS akan menambah citra tersendiri bagi sekolah kita" kata Hinata disertai dengan senyum yang paling manis, Sasuke bahkan tidak berkedip memandang Hinata. Kabuto akhirnya luluh.

Kabuto berjalan menyusuri rak-rak yang berisi kardus besar berisi dokumen-dokumen arsip KHS, Sasuke dan Hinata mengekor di belakang Kabuto. Sampai akhirnya Kabuto mengangkat sebuah kardus besar lalu membongkar isinya untuk mencari album arsip seragam KHS.

"Ini dia..." Kabuto menyerahkan sebuah album foto yang tidak terlalu tebal kepada Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ " ucap Hinata menerima album yang diberikan oleh Kabuto.

Hinata membuka lembar demi lembar album foto yang kini ada di tangannya, Sasuke ikut memperhatikan Hinata. Jujur saja, Sasuke belum tahu apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan dengan memeriksa semua jenis seragam KHS. Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu, ia hanya ingin bersama Hinata. Itu saja.

"Ini... Seragam ini digunakan saat tahun berapa?" Hinata menemukan _design_ seragam yang mirip dengan yang digunakan oleh gadis yang ia lihat di dalam bus.

"Kalau tidak salah, sekitar 9 atau 10 tahun yang lalu" kata Kabuto memperhatikan kode yang tertera di foto tersebut.

"Apa anda punya buku tahunan siswa angkatan 9 atau 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hinata menyerahkan album foto kepada Kabuto.

"Beberapa bangunan sekolah kita pernah terbakar, termasuk ruang arsip. Buku tahunan beberapa angkatan hangus terbakar. Apa untuk menjadi model kau juga harus meniru gaya siswa di tahun tersebut?" tanya Kabuto mulai tidak yakin dengan alasan Hinata ingin melihat arsip seragam KHS.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Hinata keluar dari ruang arsip.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke meninggalkan KHS, akan sulit untuk menemukan foto siswa angkatan 10 tahun yang lalu. Hinata mulai putus asa.

"Kakakku juga alumni KHS, kalau tidak salah ia punya beberapa foto yang menggunakan seragam seperti yang kau tunjuk di foto tadi" Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Iya, dulu Kakakku ketua Osis" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kita harus menemui Kakakmu, ketua Osis pasti memiliki arsip buku tahunan di tahun ia menjabat ataupun tahun di atasnya bisa juga tahun di bawahnya" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke,

"Kakakku sedang keluar kota, ada rapat besar perusahaan ia tidak bisa di ganggu"

"Kapan kakakmu pulang?" tanya Hinata tidak sabar.

"Mungkin besok..."

Sasuke dan Hinata menaiki bus yang berbeda untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sebenarnya Sasuke mau saja menaiki bus yang sama dengan Hinata tapi Hinata hanya memberi dua pilihan.

"Kau pulang duluan atau aku yang pulang duluan?"

Sebagai laki-laki, Sasuke lebih memilih pulang belakangan. Hinata menyetop bus setelah itu Sasuke menyetop bus yang berbeda. Hinata memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat kejadian yang menimpa teman-temannya.

' _Jangan menghalangiku..._ ' Hinata mendengar suara bisikan pelan yang sangat mengerikan.

Hinata menutup matanya, ia tidak berani memutar pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah membisikkan suara mengerikan di telinganya. Hinata tahu tanpa harus melihatnya dengan mata.

" _Tadaima..._ " Hinata membuka sepatunya di depan pintu.

" _Okaeri,_ Hinata-chan.." Hiashi menyahut dari ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara TV.

"Kau... Mengenakan kalung Ibumu?" tanya Hiashi saat melihat kalung keramat melingkar di leher Hinata.

"Ummm" Hinata hanya mengangguk berlalu meninggalkan Hiashi yang masih kebingungan menatapnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" Pertanyaan Hiashi hanya di jawab oleh kepergian Hinata menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku tidak pernah pingsan sebelumnya, aku pingsan untuk yang pertama kalinya hari itu. Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum pukul 3 pagi. Aku insomnia tapi aku tidak pernah pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. Aku pingsan karena aku... ketakutan.

Aku terlahir di keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan yang agak berbeda dari orang lain. Ayahku dan Ibuku, mereka berdua bisa merasakan sesuatu. Maksudku... merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di jelaskan secara logis. Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti apa itu.

Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis biasa tapi aku tidak bisa menolak faktor keturunan. Yah, aku mendapat sedikit kemampuan itu tapi aku tidak mau mendalaminya. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal dan menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, aku merasa ada yang sesuatu mengejarku dan teman-temanku. Apa itu? Seseorang dari masa lalu. Untuk apa? Entahlah. Apa yang Ia inginkan dariku dan teman-temanku? Entahlah. Aku belum tahu. Mengapa ia mengejarku dan teman-temanku? Kami telah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan apa? Aku tidak tahu.

Hari ini, Kiba dan Shion meninggal dunia dan ada surat berwarna biru di TKP mereka. Waktu kejadian sekitar pukul 3 pagi. Hanya petunjuk itu yang ku dapat saat ini, aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ketahui. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikannya tapi mustahil jika aku tak mengetahui banyak hal. Oleh karena itu, setelah aku pingsan dan kembali ke rumah, aku mengenakan kalung Ibuku.

Di keluarga kami, saat seorang anak telah mengenakan kalung turun temurun tersebut berarti sang anak telah siap untuk mewarisi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kemampuan 'khusus' tersebut. Ayahku heran saat aku mengenakan kalung ini karena dari awal aku tidak ingin melakukannya, aku mengharapkan kakak sepupuku, Neji, yang akan melakukannya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Demi teman-temanku aku harus mengenakan kalung ini sebagai pertanda aku siap mewarisi kemampuan khusus tersebut. Mewarisi kemampuan khusus akan lebih memudahkanku menyelesaikan kegilaan ini. Aku siap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi, asalkan kegilaan ini berhenti sebelum ada korban lain.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang keluarga apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat tertidur pulas di depan LCD TV yang dibiarkan menyala. Meja kecil di depan sofa penuh dengan makanan ringan dan _soft drink_.

 **Tek... tek.. tek..**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, Sai sangat lelap dalam tidurnya. Pukul 03.05, Sai menggeliat tak nyaman saat mendengar Iphone-nya berdering menganggu tidurnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan. Sai membuka _Lock Screen_ Iphone-nya membaca pesan masuk.

 **From : 03.00**

 _Uchiha-san, bagaimana suratku?_

Sai melongo tidak mengerti, nomor macam apa yang mengiriminya pesan? Belum lagi, isi pesan tersebut menyebut 'Uchiha-san'. Uchiha? Berarti Sasuke. Itu yang ada di pikiran oleh Sai.

"Sial, seseorang baru saja mengerjaiku. Nomor ini bukan nomor Sasuke" gumam Sai mulai mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan aneh yang diterimanya.

" _Uchihaa... san.."_ seorang gadis melangkah perlahan dari balik TV LCD, entah darimana datangnya.

" _Da-da-daree_...?" Sai beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tidur, ia berdiri mengambil jarak dari gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

" _Aku... aku yang mengirimu surat"_ gadis berseragam sekolah berucap dengan pelan.

"Surat... jangan-jangan kau yang membunuh Kiba dan Shion..." Sai terpojok di tembok apartemenya. Sepulang dari pemakaman, Sai belum pernah memeriksa tasnya. Seandainya Sai memeriksa tasnya maka ia akan menemukan surat warna biru yang sama dengan yang ditemukan oleh Kiba sebelum kematiannya.

" _Kau tidak menemukan suratku, bahkan sekarang kau menyebut nama perempuan lain. Uchiha-san,_.." gadis tersebut mengambil pisau yang tadi digunakan Sai untuk mengupas buah.

Sai melempari gadis tersebut dengan apa saja yang bisa diraih oleh tangannya, bantal, keramik dan terakhir vas bunga yang melukai kepala gadis yang kini mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah pisau.

Vas bunga mengenai kepala gadis yang telah membunuh Kiba dan Shion, darah bercucuran dari dahinya menetes perlahan menuruni wajahnya.

" _Aku akan membuatmu mati secara menyakitkan, sampai jam 3 pagi aku menunggumu menghubungiku tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku. Aku terluka, Uchiha-san_ "

"AARRRRGGHHH...!" Sai mengerang kesakitan saat pisau tajam menembus kulit pergelangan tangan kanannya, memutuskan seluruh urat nadinya.

"UCHIHA...APA MAKSUDMU, UCHIHA? Aku bukan dia..." Sai terduduk lemah bersandar di tembok apartemennya, darah mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

" _Kekasihmu juga akan menderita, sebagaimana aku mendertia.."_

"AAAARRRGGHHH...!" lagi-lagi Sai berteriak kesakitan saat pisau yang tadinya menyayat nadinya kini menyayat lehernya. Sai tersungkur di lantai, pandangannya mulai kabur, tubuhnya kedinginan kehabisan darah lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Sai menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tidak ada surat biru di sekitar jasad Sai karena surat tersebut tidak di temukan Sai. Jika Sai menemukannya, ia pasti akan membuangnya dan pengirimnya akan menemukan surat tersebut. Arwah gadis pembantai tak menemukan suratnya, ia kecewa Sai tidak menemukan suratnya. Ia kembali mengincar seseorang...

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tertidur dengan nyaman dengan balutan selimut hangatnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 03.30, kediaman Yamanaka telah didatangi seseorang yang tidak perlu dibukakan pintu untuk menemui orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

" _La...laaa...laaa..."_ suara pelan yang mengalun dari bibir pucat terdengar di telinga Ino.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terbuka, lantunan lagu yang tak jelas masih terdengar di telinganya. Ino dapat merasakan seseorang sedang bernyanyi sambil tertidur disampingnya, degup jantung Ino berdetak tidak karuan, keringatnya mulai bercucuran, air mata Ino perlahan-lahan mengalir dari kedua matanya, Ino ketakutan.

"Pe-pergi, kumohon..." Ino menutup matanya tak berani menatap orang yang sedang mengambang di atasnya, rambut gadis yang telah membunuh Sai menutupi wajah Ino.

"PERRGIIII...!" Ino berteriak histeris.

" _Bangun dan temui kematianmu..."_ jari jari dengan kuku panjang tak terawat mengelus wajah Ino, air mata Ino semakin deras, Ino semakin ketakutan.

"Apa salahku," Ino memberanikan diri berbicara meski ia belum berani membuka matanya.

" _Kau telah mengambil orang yang kucintai.."_ tangan dingin gadis yang telah dibangkitkan oleh Naruto memegang kedua sisi kepala Ino.

"LEPASKAANN...!" tangis Ino semakin menjadi saat ia merasakan kepalanya di pegang.

"AARRGGHHHH...!" dengan sekali gerakan, leher Ino telah dipatahkan.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pink menggigil pucat, matanya sembab terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata saat menatap foto Sai dan Ino diletakkan di atas peti mati, temannya yang lain berusaha menenangkannya. Dua peti mati diisi oleh mayat teman mereka, Sai dan Ino. Ino adalah sahabat baik Sakura, dalam dua hari kelas XII.1 di tinggalkan 4 orang siswanya yang meninggal dengan cara misterius dan sangat tragis.

"Kejadian yang sama, lewat pukul 03.00 a.m. Korbannya sepasang kekasih..." gumam Hinata duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Aku menemukan ini.." Naruto berbisik dari belakang memperlihatkan sesuatu.

"Su-surat ini..." Gaara heran, surat yang di pegang oleh Naruto sama persis dengan surat yang ia temukan di laci Kiba.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ku temukan di tas Sai, polisi tidak menemukannya saat olah TKP. Kusembunyikan, aku tidak yakin tapi kurasa surat ini mungkin sebuah petunjuk" kata Naruto memberikan surat kepada Hinata.

"Mungkin juga sebuah penyebab" kata Hinata pelan.

"Bukankah surat ini yang ada di TKP Kiba dan Shion, mengapa kembali utuh dan ada di tas Sai?" Gaara kembali terheran-heran.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan misteri ini" kata Hinata menatap horror pada surat yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Misteri?" tanya Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan Matsuri mengajak kedua gadis tersebut untuk pulang tapi Sakura dan Matsuri menolak, mereka masih ingin tinggal lebih lama di kuil. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia juga tidak bisa memaksa. Dengan menggunakan mobil Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara dan Naruto menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Semua orang yang mengalami kejadian aneh di hari itu terbunuh satu per satu" gumam Hinata yang duduk di jok penumpang depan, disamping Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, hari yang mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Hari disaat aku pingsan" lanjut Hinata.

"Keanehan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pulpen yang terjatuh, botol air minum yang hilang di tas, pensil yang hilang, kancing baju yang copot..." Hinata mengingat satu per satu kejadian aneh yang menimpa teman-temannya.

"Dasi yang tiba-tiba terlepas" Gaara mengingat kejadian aneh yang dialaminya di hari Hinata pingsan.

"Soal nomor 20 yang hilang..." gumam Naruto,

"Kertas soal yang sobek..." Sasuke juga mengingat kejadian aneh yang dialaminya.

"Kertas soal yang tiba-tiba hilang..." Hinata menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang mulai berkeringat saat menyebutkan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya.

"Berarti..." Gaara mulai berpikir tentang kesimpulan yang akan terjadi.

"Kita semua juga akan..."Naruto berpikiran sama dengan Gaara.

"Mati..." lanjut Sasuke menepikan mobilnya saat mereka sudah tiba di depan sebuah rumah tempat mereka akan mulai memecahkan misteri sebelum mereka juga menjadi korban.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kayaknya ceritanya udah sedikit kebayang gimana-gimananya yaa...**

 **Yang masih nunggu chap depan mana suarannyyyaaa... :v *Hening***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Felicia Novresca a.k.a

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah kesalahan dan surat berwarna biru menjadi awal pembantaian misterius/Kejadian aneh yang dialami menjadi pertanda korban pembantaian/SasuHina/DLDR ya tapi RnR juga, haha.

Note © Ditengah-tengah peredaran cerita _romance_ , dengan kepercayaan diri level minus derajat celcius dan dengan modal nekat, gue tetep pengen publish ni fic. (pundung di pojokan meluk Sasuke)

.

.

.

 **A Letter at 3 a.m.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Sebuah ruang kerja dengan dekorasi modern diisi dengan tamu yang tak biasa, siswa yang mendapat terror memulai pencarian mereka untuk memecahkan misteri yang mengancam nyawa mereka.

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaan keluargamu di Suna?" tanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja yang ini lebih dewasa dan rambutnya agak panjang. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu di rak buku yang memanjang di ruang kerjanya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja" Gaara adalah teman baik Sasuke, ia sudah kenal dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Mereka berada di kediaman Uchiha, rumah Sasuke.

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggu, anda pasti masih sangat lelah" Hinata mengutarakan permohonan maafnya telah mengganggu waktu istirahat Itachi yang baru tiba dari Iwagakure.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya teman-teman kalian" kata Itachi masih sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ku dengar, kak Itachi pernah menjadi ketua Osis KHS..." tanya Naruto duduk di sofa bersama Gaara, Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Benar sekali, sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu"

"Apa sesuatu pernah terjadi saat itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sesuatu? Ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi saat kau menjadi siswa _Senior High School_ " Itachi menarik sebuah buku dari deretan buku lainnya.

Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara dan Naruto memperhatikan baik-baik buku tahunan yang telah terbuka di hadapannya. Hinata mencari seseorang tapi Sasuke dan yang lainnya tidak tahu siapa yang Hinata cari. Begitu membuka buku tahunan Itachi, Hinata sangat yakin orang yang telah membunuh ke-empat temannya adalah seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalu, terbukti dari seragam yang digunakan oleh siswa perempuan di buku tahunan tersebut sama dengan seragam gadis yang Hinata lihat di jendela bus.

"Ini foto angkatan kami" Itachi menunjuk sebuah foto dengan jumlah siswa yang banyak.

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya kepada foto tersebut, mata ungu miliknya menelusuri satu per satu wajah-wajah yang ada pada foto di hadapannya.

 _Bingo!_

Hinata menemukan wajah yang sama dengan wajah yang ia lihat di dalam bus. Berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"I-ini, ga-gadis ini..." bibir Hinata bergetar saat menunjuk foto seorang gadis berkacamata sedang tersenyum.

"Dia siapa, Hinata?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke buku tahunan yang ada di meja berniat untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Namanya Karin. Teman sekelasku" jawab Itachi enteng, "Ada apa dengan Karin?" lanjut Itachi.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Gaara pada Itachi.

"Dia sudah meninggal"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Tak hanya Hinata, Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun mematung, saling memandang saat mendengar perkataan Itachi. Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto memang yakin teman mereka di bunuh tapi mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang berurusan dengan seseorang yang telah meninggal tentu saja menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Meninggal karena sakit atau kecelakaan?" Gaara memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Dia ditemukan tewas di toilet laki-laki dengan luka sayat di pergelangan tangan kanannya" Raut wajah Itachi terlihat berubah saat mengenang teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Glek.

Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali saling memandang.

"A-apa dia bu-bunuh diri?" Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab oleh anggukan Itachi.

' _Tidak salah lagi'_ Batin Hinata.

"Apa kak Itachi ingat sesuatu dengan surat ini?" Hinata memperlihatkan surat warna biru kepada Itachi.

"Seingatku, aku pernah mendapat surat seperti ini saat menjadi siswa KHS dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya dan aku juga tidak tahu apa isinya, belum lagi surat tersebut sempat terkena jus semangka sebelum aku sempat membacanya" Itachi memandang surat di tangan Hinata,

"Apa kak Itachi memiliki seorang kekasih saat itu?" tanya Hinata mulai menemukan sesuatu.

"Ada, namanya Konan"

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ warna biru kembali melaju kencang menuju tempat seseorang bernama Konan. Hinata menarik kesimpulan bahwa Itachi, Karin dan Konan pasti memiliki hubungan satu sama lain yang akan menjadi petunjuk untuk mereka. Itachi dan Konan adalah sepasang kekasih. Dugaan sementara, Karin menyukai Itachi. Itachi mendapat surat warna biru tanpa nama pengirim, beberapa hari kemudian Karin di temukan tewas. Berangkat dari kesimpulan tersebut, Karin adalah arwah seseorang yang memiliki dendam terhadap sepasang kekasih terbukti dari teman mereka yang terbunuh, Kiba dan Shion, Sai dan Ino, mereka semua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi maksudmu, arwah gadis bernama Karin yang telah membunuh teman-teman kita?" Naruto bertanya dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Tapi aku belum mengerti mengapa harus teman kita dan mengapa hanya teman sekelas kita" kata Hinata setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kesimpulannya kepada Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kau percaya terhadap hal-hal mistis semacam itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak mempercayai hal mistis adalah sebuah Idealitas, tapi kita tidak bisa sertamerta menutup mata dari Realitas. Realitanya, kita sedang menghadapi makhluk seperti itu" Hinata memandang serius kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan saat menemukan rumah yang diberitahukan Itachi pada mereka. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan taman yang asri di halaman rumah.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna ungu duduk di kursi roda tersenyum hangat kepada Hinata dan yang lainnya. Teh hangat sudah mengepul di depan mereka tak lupa setoples kue nastar yang menjadi makanan kecil suguhan Konan kepada 4 remaja yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Itachi, hanya saja kau sedikit lebih tampan darinya" kata Konan saat Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi, apa dia sudah menikah?" tanya Konan kepada Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan dia belum menikah, masih sibuk mengurus perusahaan Ayah" kata Sasuke dengan ramah.

"Kalian kesini ada perlu apa?"

Hinata menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi, sesekali Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto pun menambahkan. Konan mendengarkan dengan begitu serius karena kelumpuhan kedua kakinya juga merupakan terror dari arwah Karin. Saat itu Konan melihat penampakan Karin dan akhirnya ia terjatuh di tangga rumahnya karena ketakutan.

"Aku pernah masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena diduga tidak waras, aku selalu berbicara tentang arwah Karin yang ingin membunuhku. Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya teman kalian, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak tapi ada satu hal yang bisa kalian lakukan" kata Konan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dulu dia selalu datang padaku setiap malam, selalu menghantuiku dan ingin membunuhku. Dari dulu sampai saat ini aku masih mengidap insomnia akut, aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum jam 5 pagi. Karin selalu mendatangiku di jam yang sama setiap malamnya, kuperkirakan sekitar pukul 03.00 a.m. dengan sepucuk surat berwarna biru di tangan kanannya. Ia hanya mendekat padaku dan tidak mampu menyentuhku sedikit pun" Hinata dan yang lainnya memandang serius kepada Konan.

"Ma-maksudnya..." Naruto mulai berpikir.

"Waktu kematian Kiba, Shion, Sai dan Ino memang sekitar pukul 03.00 a.m." Sasuke kembali mengingat-ingat, mencoba mengaitkan beberapa informasi.

"Dia tidak akan menyentuh kita saat kita tetap terjaga" sambung Gaara.

"Bukan hanya kau, kekasihmu pun harus melakukan hal yang sama karena dia akan menyakiti sepasang kekasih" lanjut Konan.

"Pantas saja, setiap kejadian ada dua orang yang menjadi korbannya, satu perempuan dan satunya lagi laki-laki. Belum lagi mereka adalah sepasang kekasih" Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Tapi kenapa arwah Karin harus mengincar teman-teman sekelas kami, mengapa bukan kelas lain? Maksudku, mengapa harus kami?" tanya Hinata.

"Pertanyaan yang seharusnya aku tanyakan pada kalian. Ada satu kamar toilet yang dikeramatkan di KHS setelah kejadian itu. Apa salah satu diantara teman sekelas kalian membukanya?" tanya Konan memandang satu per satu siswa yang masih mengenakan pakaian hitam di depannya.

Hinata, Sasuke dan Gaara saling memandang, sementara Naruto lebih memilih menatap ujung sepatunya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naruto..." Gaara menatap Naruto yang mulai pucat.

"Saat itu, aku di kejar Kotetsu saat ia menemukanku bermain COC di belakang sekolah. Lalu, aku masuk toilet untuk bersembunyi, saat aku disana ku lihat rantai kamar toilet itu terbuka jadi aku bersembunyi di dalamnya. Setelah itu satu per satu dari kami mengalami kejadian aneh lalu keesokan harinya..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kalian harus menemui seseorang yang telah menyegel arwah Karin di dalam toilet tersebut. Kalian harus menemui Sarutobi Hiruzen, mantan Kepala Sekolah KHS. Kalau tidak, akan ada korban lainnya"

.

.

.

Berdasarkan petunjuk dan penjelasan dari Konan, perjalanan menuju kediaman Sarutobi, mantan Kepala Sekolah KHS, akan memakan waktu yang lama dengan medan yang tak biasa. Namun, mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain menemui Sarutobi untuk membantu mereka menghentikan kegilaan yang telah dimulai oleh Naruto.

Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing menyiapkan apa yang mereka perlukan, perjalanan yang akan mereka lewati adalah pegunungan dan pedesaan. Tidak ada ATM dan tidak ada fasilitas yang biasa mereka temukan di perkotaan, dari rumah Konan kembali ke kota juga menyita banyak waktu sementara hari sudah siang. Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara dan Naruto mengeluarkan uang mereka masing-masing untuk membeli apa yang mereka butuhkan, uang mereka tidak seberapa tapi cukup untuk membeli makanan dan bensin.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya melewati area persawahan, sungai dan pegunungan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke, ia baru melewati medan seperti ini.

"Sial, batereku habis" Gaara merutuki Iphone-nya yang sudah tidak dapat digunakan.

"Bahkan tidak menangkap signal" Naruto ikut menggoyang-goyangkan Iphone-nya yang tidak menangkap signal.

"Oeh, Sasuke. Kita singgah dulu untuk beristirahat, pantatku panas dari tadi siang duduk terus" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tidak bisa, bodoh. Perjalanan kita masih jauh" Sasuke terus melaju tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk tak tenang karena pantatnya sudah sangat panas dan kram.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Istirahat dulu, kasihan mesin mobilmu" Sebenarnya pantat Gaara juga sudah panas tapi demi menjaga _image_ -nya Gaara mengatasnamakan 'mesin mobil' untuk menyakinkan Sasuke agar beristirahat sejenak.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak. Tahan saja, aku yang duduk sambil menyetir saja masih kuat. Kenapa kalian yang hanya duduk banyak komentar?" Sasuke tetap konsisten meneruskan perjalanan.

"Sasuke, kau pasti kelelahan. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu" Hinata berbicara dengan sedikit senyum kepada Sasuke dan langsung saja-

"Ku rasa istirahat memang ide yang bagus"

Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya. Hinata keluar dari mobil di susul Sasuke, tingkah Sasuke tentu saja membuat Gaara dan Naruto heran. Dari tadi Naruto dan Gaara memang menyarankan untuk beristirahat tapi selalu di tolak Sasuke, tapi kenapa waktu Hinata yang menyarankan Sasuke langsung menepikan mobil?

"Mungkin kita berbicara terlalu keras..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan apa yang salah dengannya sehingga permintaannya di tolak.

"Atau mungkin kita berbicara tanpa senyum manis seperti Hinata..." Gaara pun tak habis pikir.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di bawah tebing di bagian sisi kiri jalan, sementara di sisi kanan jalan ada jurang yang begitu curam. Namun disinilah hal terbaiknya, sore hari seperti ini memang sangat menyenangkan jika kita menyaksikan matahari tenggelam dari ketinggian.

" _Hee.. kireeii..._ " Naruto bergumam pelan menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari senja.

"Aku jarang sekali melihat pemandangan seperti ini" Gaara keluar dari mobil dan menyaksikan langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari mobil dan yeah Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Sekedar berdiri. Tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hinata diam menatap langit kemerahan, Sasuke diam mencoba menetralkan detakan jantungnya.

"Ba-bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?" Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya,

"Apanya?" Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang agak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pemandangannya.." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang pegal menyetir mobil berjam-jam.

"Aku lapar" Hinata tak mengalihkan matanya dari Sasuke, Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata tidak meminta Sasuke untuk membeli makanan tapi-

' _Ya ampun, wajahnya imut begitu. Dia ingin makanan apapun akan ku berikan_ ' batin Sasuke melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah warung kecil yang tak jauh dari mobil, Gaara dan Naruto menyempatkan diri mengambil beberapa gambar.

"Apa yang salah?" Hinata berjalan menatap ke depan.

"Maksudmu?" Entah mengapa Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa yang salah? Mengapa kau selalu melihatku?"

Deg.

' _Dia menatap ke depan, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya?'_ Sasuke sedikit heran.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya memperhatikan rambutmu, aku... menyukai gadis berambut panjang" Sasuke merasa pipinya agak panas, ia dengan susah payah menyembunyikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras menambah kesan dramatis perjalanan mereka, cahaya petir tampak membelah langit yang mulai gelap, gemuruh langit seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa hujan malam ini tidak akan reda sampai di penghujung pagi.

"Ini..." Sasuke memberikan sweater yang tergantung di joknya kepada Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ " Hinata memakai sweater Sasuke, ia merasa hangat dan wangi maskulin Sasuke membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Teman-teman, semua ini gara-gara aku. Mengapa kalian tidak membenciku?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan saat suasana sedang genting.

"Kau memang tipe orang yang tidak mendengar, lalu kenapa kami harus membencimu? Melakukan kesalahan adalah keahlianmu" sambung Gaara.

"Biasanya, di film-film Horror mereka akan saling membenci dan-"

"Aa.. Itu rumahya" Hinata menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.

 **Ting... Tong...**

Hinata menekan bel rumah, seorang anak kecil membukakan pintu dan menemukan empat orang asing sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Mencari kakekku?" tanya bocah bernama Konohamaru. Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengangguk dan dipersilahkan masuk.

Mereka disambut hangat oleh mantan Kepala Sekolah KHS yang sudah tua, Sarutobi tidak ingin memulai pembahasan sebelum tamunya ganti baju dan makan. Hinata mandi duluan dan membantu Sarutobi membuat makanan dan teh, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto menunggu di ruang tamu sambil berbicara ringan dengan Konohamaru.

"Kau bukan gadis biasa. Aku bisa merasakannya, kau memiliki sesuatu" Sarutobi memandang Hinata yang sedang menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir.

"Aku hanya gadis biasa, Kek" Hinata membalas dengan senyum hangat.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan semuanya dengan begitu cepat" Hinata telah menceritakan beberapa hal kepada Sarutobi.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja" Hinata mengangkat nampan yang berisi beberapa cangkir berisi teh.

"Apa kau keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Benar. Darimana kakek tahu?" Hinata sedikit kaget saat orang asing mengenalinya.

"Dari kalung yang kau kenakan"

Ruang tamu yang biasanya diisi oleh dua orang, orang tua dan seorang bocah, kini menjadi agak ramai dengan kedatangan Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Jadi kau yang telah membuka pintu kamar toilet itu?" Sarutobi memandang tajam kepada Naruto.

"Be-benar, Kek" Naruto memandang Sarutobi takut-takut.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Karin akan berhenti setelah membunuhmu"

Krik... krik... krik... suasana menjadi hening.

"Hahaha, ayo minum teh kalian. Aku hanya bercanda" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata hanya candaan.

"Dimana suratnya?" Sarutobi memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

Hinata memeriksa saku celananya, ia adalah orang terakhir yang mengantongi surat tersebut. Hinata mencari ke seluruh saku baju dan celana yang ia kenakan tapi tidak ada.

"Te-teman-teman..." Gaara merogoh saku celananya sambil memandang semua orang di ruangan satu per satu.

"Sial...!" Sasuke menatap Gaara yang memperlihatkan surat warna biru, surat tersebut secara ajaib tiba-tiba ada di saku celana Gaara.

"Kau berikutnya..." Sarutobi memandang serius kepada Gaara.

"Matsuri..." Gaara mengingat seorang gadis yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama 3 bulan terakhir.

"Hubungi dia agar tidak tertidur saat pukul 03.00 pagi" Hinata berucap cepat.

"Tapi tidak ada signal, batere habis. Ayo, kita harus pulang..." Gaara panik berdiri ingin segera pulang untuk memberitahu Matsuri.

"Jangan gila...! Sekarang pukul 02.45 pagi, di luar tengah hujan deras, jalan depan di tutup. Hubungi menggunakan telepon rumah" Sarutobi menunjuk telepon rumah yang terletak di meja kecil.

Gaara dengan sigap menyambar telepon rumah lalu menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi Matsuri.

 **Tut... tut... tut...**

Matsuri tertidur nyenyak saat Iphone-nya menyala menerima panggilan dari Gaara. Sayang sekali tapi Matsuri adalah orang yang tidak suka mendapat gangguan dalam bentuk apapun saat ia tertidur, termasuk panggilan telepon. Sebelum tidur Matsuri menyetel Iphone-nya dalam _silent mode_.

Gaara mulai panik saat tidak ada tanda-tanda teleponnya diangkat oleh Matsuri, ia memandang Naruto yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari, Sasuke yang sedang berpikir dan Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak di angkat" Gaara menggengam erat-erat gagang telepon.

"Coba lagi, Gaara" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa takutnya.

 **Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Jam di ruang tamu Sarutobi menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi, Gaara menoleh menatap jam sesaat kemudian ia menutup telepon, berjongkok dan mulai terisak.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.." Gaara menangisi dirinya yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Matsuri.

Petir dan suara gemuruh terdengar memekakkan telinga, tirai jendela rumah Sarutobi melambai tertiup angin, sosok yang Hinata lihat di jendela bus kini berdiri di balik jendela menyeringai kepada Hinata. Bibir pucatnya mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa didengar oleh Hinata, Hinata mematung tak berkedip memandang sosok gadis yang tiba-tiba memudar seiring bertiupnya angin.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang memandang ke arah jendela, Sasuke tidak melihat sesuatu.

"Tadi dia di sini tapi dia sudah pergi... ke suatu tempat" Hinata memegang sesuatu di lehernya.

.

.

.

Kamar yang gelap tanpa cahaya sedikit pun dipercaya mampu meningkatkan kualitas tidur dan mampu membuat sel-sel tubuh bekerja dengan optimal untuk memperbaiki kerusakan tubuh. Atas dasar itulah, gadis berambut coklat sebahu, Matsuri, mematikan seluruh lampu di kamarnya.

Kuncian jendela kamar Matsuri bergeser pelan secara misterius sehingga jendela tersebut terbuka dan angin malam bebas memasuki kamar Matsuri. Bersamaan dengan angin malam yang begitu mencekam, sesosok gadis yang wajahnya tertutup oleh sebagian rambutnya melangkah perlahan menghampiri Matsuri yang tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut hangat. Arwah gentayangan yang diketahui sebagai arwah Karin meraih gunting di meja belajar Matsuri. Gunting yang tadinya digunakan oleh Matsuri untuk membuat kerajinan tangan kini menjadi gunting yang akan membawanya menemui ajal.

Dengan senyum licik penuh kebencian, Karin mendekati Matsuri bersiap untuk memutuskan pembuluh darah di leher Matsuri.

' _Rasakan bagaimana kesakitan yang aku rasakan...'_ Karin bersiap menghujamkan gunting di genggamannya.

" _Meeooonngg~...Meeoonngg~"_ Kucing Angora pelihataan Matsuri mengeong dengan suara yang sangat keras hingga membangunkan Matsuri.

" _Nghh..._ " Matsuri terbangun dari tidurnya menggeliat tak nyaman saat mendengar suara kucingnya.

Di tengah kegelapan, Matsuri tak mampu melihat apapun tapi kaki dingin Karin mundur perlahan menjauhi Matsuri. Ia menjatuhkan gunting ke lantai lalu ia menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Apa itu..." Matsuri dengan sigap menekan saklar lampu tidur di samping kasurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa guntingku sampai kesini?"

Matsuri menggendong kucing kesayangannya merasa heran melihat gunting yang terakhir kali ia simpan di meja belajarnya kini berada tak jauh dari kasurnya. Matsuri mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Iphone-nya yang menyala. Ada panggilan masuk.

" _Moshi-Moshi..."_ kata Matsuri pelan menyambut telepon.

' _Matsuri? Ini Matsuri kan? Kau Matsuri kan? Suaramu mirip Matsuri, ini kamu kan?'_ Gaara gelagapan di balik telepon.

"Gaara? Iya ini aku, Matsuri. Mengapa menelponku tengah malam?" rasa kantuk yang tadinya menyerang Matsuri kini sirna perlahan saat mendengar suara Gaara.

' _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?'_ Gaara bertanya dengan suara yang keras dan terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Gaara berhenti mengerjaiku. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega setelah Matsuri akhirnya mengangkat telepon Gaara. Bisa dipastikan Sarutobi akan membayar banyak tagihan telepon bulan ini karena Gaara berencana bercerita sepanjang malam bersama Matsuri, Gaara ingin membuat Matsuri tetap terjaga hingga matahari terbit.

Mentari pagi belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemunculannya, entah mengapa malam ini terasa sangat panjang. Tuan rumah masih duduk di kursi sambil menghisap rokok, Naruto tidur terlentang di sofa panjang lengkap dengan suara dengkurannya, Gaara masih bercerita panjang lebar dengan Matsuri. Sasuke juga belum tidur, entah karena suasana yang sangat mencekam atapun karena seseorang sedang tertidur sambil bersandar di bahunya. Lengan kanan Sasuke mulai pegal tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu Hinata yang sedang tertidur.

" _Ngh_.." Hinata tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Matanya yang tertutup bergerak kesana kemari membuat Sasuke khawatir dan ingin membangunkannya.

"Jangan mengganggunya, biarkan saja" Sarutobi menghentikan Sasuke yang hendak membangunkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari sebuah meja di dalam kelas yang sangat asing baginya. Semalam ia berada di rumah Sarutobi bersama Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto tapi mengapa sekarang ia berada di sebuah kelas? Hinata menunduk menatap bajunya, ia masih mengenakan baju yang terakhir ia kenakan saat duduk di samping Sasuke. Hinata menatap sekeliling, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat seluruh siswa di kelas tempatnya berada menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam KHS 10 tahun lalu. Hinata mencari sesuatu, mengarahkan pandangannya ke dinding dan menemukan sebuah kalender.

"A-apa.. ta-tahun 2005?" Hinata kaget mendapati dirinya kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu.

Hinata meninggalkan bangku tempatnya terbangun dan menemukan dirinya kembali ke masa lalu. Ia mencoba berbicara kepada siswa-siswi yang sedang belajar tapi tampaknya ia tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan siapapun.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Hinata menemukan salah satu guru yang mengajar di kelasnya tapi guru tersebut tampak lebih muda.

"Ini gilaaa..." Hinata memegang kepalanya, membuat rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

"Kak Itachi?" Hinata berjalan ke bangku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya, Ia menghampiri Itachi yang tampak lebih muda dari yang terakhir ia lihat, Itachi tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kak Konan.."

Hinata benar-benar yakin, ia berada di masa 10 tahun silam, saat Itachi masih menjadi siswa KHS. Bukan hal yang kebetulan ia berada di kelas ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan gadis yang menjadi penyebab kematian teman-temannya.

"Karin.." Hinata menghampiri Karin yang menatap Itachi dan Konan dengan mata yang berair.

Karin membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan buku diary lalu merobek kertas berwarna biru. Kertas yang selama ini menghantui Hinata dan teman-temannya. Hinata menutup mulutnya menatap jari-jari Karin yang begitu lincah menulis sebuah surat menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, sebuah surat cinta.

Hinata membaca kata per kata yang di tulis oleh Karin, ia turut merasa perih membaca tulisan Karin, kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di surat tersebut mengatakan ' _Tidak peduli kau menerima atau menolak perasaanku, ku harap kau menghubungiku ataupun langsung menemuiku. Aku menunggu jawabanmu hari ini'_

Waktu berjalan cepat, bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata melihat Itachi menemukan sebuah surat berwarna biru di laci mejanya. Itachi mulai membuka lipatan surat tersebut tapi belum sempat membacanya karena siswa bergigi runcing mengajaknya keluar kelas. Itachi mengikuti Kisame ke kantin, surat yang belum dibaca oleh Itachi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Hinata menyusul Itachi ke kantin.

Itachi berbicara dan sesekali tertawa bersama teman-temannya di kantin, dari kejauhan Hinata melihat Karin sedang memandangi Itachi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itachi merogoh sakunya, mengambil surat yang belum sempat ia baca tapi seseorang bernama Kakuzu menumpahkan minuman yang membasahi surat tersebut, Itachi menjatuhkan suratnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, siswa bernama Hidan memanggil Itachi untuk ke ruang BK, sedang terjadi masalah serius, Itachi yang notabene-nya sebagai Ketua Osis harus bertanggung jawab atas malasah tersebut. Itachi dan yang lainnya berlari menyusul Hidan, ia menjatuhkan surat dari Karin dan lupa untuk mengambilnya kembali. Surat warna biru yang tergeletak di lantai kantin terinjak begitu banyak pasang sepatu.

Hinata kembali memandang Karin yang bercucuran air mata berjalan mengambil suratnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Karin mengira Itachi telah membaca suratnya.

Dimensi lain, Hinata berada di kamar seorang gadis yang serius menatap _handphone_ jadul yang tak kunjung berdering.

" _Kumohon... kumohon..."_ Karin mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan _handphone_ -nya. Sedang menunggu kabar dari Itachi.

Karin tampak bahagia mendapat sebuah pesan, tapi bukan pesan dari Itachi. Isi pesan tersebut membuat Karin menangis, pesan dari temannya yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Konan.

" _Padahal aku lebih dulu menyukainya"_ Karin menundukkan wajahnya, menangis.

Lagi- lagi di dimensi lain, Hinata kaget mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri di tengah malam yang gelap, hanya cahaya remang-remang lampu KHS yang menyinarinya. Ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 03.00 pagi.

"Apa ini? Toilet?" Hinata memandang sekeliling, berjalan menyusuri toilet dan mendengar suara tangisan di salah satu kamar toilet laki-laki. Hinata berdiri mematung melihat Karin sedang duduk sambil memegang pisau yang diarahkan ke pergelangan tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang membuka matanya dengan terkejut.

Hinata baru saja bangun dari mimpi teraneh sepanjang hidupnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang memegang lengan kanan, sepertinya agak kesakitan.

"Kita harus kembali menyegelnya" Sarutobi berdiri bersiap untuk ikut ke Konoha.

"Tidak... Karin harus tenang, ia harus kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada" Hinata memandang Sarutobi dan teman-temannya.

"Jangan gila, Hinata. Kakek Sarutobi pernah menyegel arwah Karin beberapa tahun lalu, biarkan saja Kakek Sarutobi menyegelnya kembali. Kita tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus menerus" Gaara protes terhadap Hinata yang menolak usulan Sarutobi.

"Menyegel hanya akan menyiksanya. Ada banyak siswa seperti Naruto, siswa yang tidak bisa mendengarkan orang lain. Apa jadinya jika setelah tersegel tapi pintu toilet tersebut terbuka lagi" Hinata melangkah mendekat kepada Gaara, mencoba meyakinkan Gaara bahwa tak seharusnya arwah gentayangan tersebut terus menerus hidup di dalam toilet.

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang meninggal sia-sia karena kesalahan konyol yang bisa dihindari" Hinata menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa kau yakin kita akan berhasil?" Naruto menuntut penjelasan dari Hinata.

"Apa kalian menganggapku teman?" Hinata memandang Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

"Tentu saja" Kata Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, jadi kumohon percayalah padaku"

.

.

.

Sarutobi melambaikan tangan kepada mobil _sport_ yang telah meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Sarutobi berencana untuk kembali menyegel arwah Karin di toilet sama halnya dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya tapi Hinata menolak. Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu dan Sarutobi percaya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita akan mengakhirinya" kata Hinata pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto heran ketika Sasuke menepikan mobilnya,

"Makan, sekarang sudah jam 9. Kita belum sarapan"

Mereka berempat duduk di meja yang sama dekat jendela, tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Mereka makan dengan lahap dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, setelah makan Sasuke segera menuju ke kasir diikuti Hinata, Gaara dan Naruto di belakangnya. Sasuke merogoh dompet di saku celananya, nafas Sasuke terasa sesak saat memandang isi dompetnya, bibirnya terbuka dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa tidak cukup?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan" Gaara ikut memperhatikan dompet Sasuke.

"Aku... mendapat surat biru" Sasuke memperlihatkan dompetnya yang berisi surat biru kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Siapa saja tolong selamatkan Sasuke :v**

 **Haha, segini dulu, gan!**

 **Reviewnya yang nunggu chap depan manaa nih... :v**

 ***Gakada/Hening***


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Felicia Novresca a.k.a

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah kesalahan dan surat berwarna biru menjadi awal pembantaian misterius/Kejadian aneh yang dialami menjadi pertanda korban pembantaian/SasuHina/DLDR ya tapi RnR juga, haha.

Note © Ditengah-tengah peredaran cerita _romance_ , dengan kepercayaan diri level minus derajat celcius dan dengan modal nekat, gue tetep pengen publish ni fic. (pundung di pojokan meluk Sasuke)

.

.

.

 **A Letter at 3 a.m.**

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Aku... mendapat surat biru" Sasuke memperlihatkan dompetnya yang berisi surat biru kepada teman-temannya.

"Siiaaaalll...!" Naruto menepuk kepalanya frustasi memandang surat lusuh di dompet Sasuke, Gaara bahkan merasakan kakinya tidak mampu berdiri lagi.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah target berikutnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah makan. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan saat mata ungu miliknya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya menunduk sambil tertawa, Hinata tahu bahwa hanya ia yang dapat melihat penampakan gadis itu. Mulut pucat gadis tersebut bergerak, ia berbicara... berbicara pada Hinata tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak mampu mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh gadis tersebut, Hinata terlalu takut pada tatapan mata yang seolah-olah akan menusuknya dengan benda tajam.

"Oeh... Hinata, ayo!" teriakan Naruto mengagetkan Hinata, Hinata kembali memandang ke arah tempat ia melihat arwah Karin tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya, Karin sudah tidak ada. Ia... menghilang.

Mobil _Honda Jazz_ melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati area pegunungan, berbelok tajam, melewati tanjakan dan turunan yang sangat terjal.

"He-hei, Gaara... bawa mobilnya pelan-pelan saja.." Naruto yang duduk di jok penumpang depan ketakutan dengan cara Gaara mengemudikan mobil yang terbilang sangat terburu-buru. Naruto takut Gaara tidak sempat melihat kendaraan yang berpapasan dengan mereka ataupun kendaraan yang akan menyalip. Kalau sudah seperti itu, tanpa surat biru pun mereka berempat bisa mati dalam sehari.

"Diam... kita harus secepatnya tiba di Konoha, Sasuke harus segera istirahat" meskipun Naruto meragukan cara menyetir Gaara tapi Gaara terlihat begitu fokus dan berusaha fokus mengemudikan mobil, beberapa bulir keringat tampak membasahi rambut merah bata miliknya, kalau boleh jujur tangan Gaara gemetar memegang stir. Gemetar ketakutan.

" _Daijoubu ka, Sasuke?"_ Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke yang duduk di jok penumpang bagian belakang.

Sasuke tampak tidak sehat setelah ia menemukan surat biru di dompetnya, darah tiba-tiba mengalir deras dari hidungnya saat otaknya memproses bahwa dia yang akan menjadi target pembunuhan berikutnya. Sasuke memang sangat ketakutan, tapi ia tak menyangka kondisi fisiknya tiba-tiba menurun, badannya sangat dingin, bibirnya pucat, mata _onyx_ yang biasanya menatap tajam berubah menjadi mata sayu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, pelipis dan dahinya basah oleh keringat. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak mampu duduk dengan baik, ia duduk sambil bersandar di bahu Hinata. Oleh karena, itu ia menyerahkan mobilnya pada Gaara untuk dikemudikan, Naruto terlalu takut membawa mobil melewati medan pegunungan yang penuh dengan tikungan tajam.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang memejamkan mata sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Ka-kalau tidak, bagaimana?" Sasuke membuka matanya, ia mendongak menatap Hinata.

"Aku... aku akan melindungimu, Sasuke.." Hinata tersenyum kecil mengusap rambut Sasuke, ia berharap perlakuannya bisa memberikan perasaan tenang kepada Sasuke.

"Kau hanya perlu terjaga sampai pukul 3 pagi..." Naruto berusaha memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke, Naruto ragu Sasuke bisa bertahan sampai pukul 3 pagi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, ia bahkan bersyukur jika Sasuke tidak mati sebelum mereka tiba di Konoha.

"Tapi kondisi Sasuke sedang tidak _fit,_ tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia bisa terjaga semalaman" Gaara menatap Sasuke yang tertidur di bahu Hinata dari kaca _spion_.

"Tunggu... kalau tidak salah, arwah Karin hanya mengincar sepasang kekasih. Sepengetahuanku, Sasuke belum punya itu... tapi kenapa..." Naruto mencoba berpikir tentang keanehan ini.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Sasuke?" Sasuke agak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

" _Ummm..._ sepertinya begitu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Siapa gadis itu, Sasuke? kita harus memperingatinya!" Naruto berseru.

"Tidak perlu.." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak perlu, kau-" Naruto berontak, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau berisik sekali"

.

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega saat mereka memasuki gerbang 'Selamat Datang di Konoha'. Ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke masih bernafas.

' _Yokatta...'_ batinnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Gaara yang juga mulai merasa tenang saat memasuki Konoha, suasana perjalanan yang baru saja mereka lalui adalah suasana yang sangat mencekam bagi Gaara.

"Ke rumahku saja. Aku ingin istirahat" bahkan berbicara pun sangat sulit bagi Sasuke saat ini.

Di saat seperti ini, rumah Sasuke malah kosong. Gaara dan Naruto membopong Sasuke menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, sementara Hinata mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Kalian pasti lelah selama perjalanan, aku akan sehat setelah tidur" Sasuke menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendirian, bodoh" Naruto berdiri protes di samping kasur biru Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Sasuke istirahat. Kau hanya perlu terjaga saat pukul 3 pagi, Sasuke..." Gaara berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk meninggalkan Sasuke istirahat, Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

"Hinata..."

Sasuke duduk bersandar di sandaran kasurnya memanggil Hinata saat Hinata akan keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Hinata duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke, ia membuka kalungnya kemudian memasangkannya pada Sasuke.

" _Everything's gonna be okay,_ Sasuke" kata Hinata pelan sambil memasangkan kalungnya di leher Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke, ia membisikkan sesuatu.

" _Umm..._ " Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ia dengan terpaksa melepas genggaman tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata, Gaara dan Naruto berdiri d halte menunggu bus untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Gaara meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya, ia sangat kelelahan menyetir mobil dengan keadaanya yang gemetar karena ketakutan, belum lagi ia, Naruto dan Hinata tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk istirahat. Ada baiknya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk sejenak merebahkan diri setelah melalui perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan.

"Kenapa Sasuke... menurutmu, siapa gadis yang ia sukai?" Naruto masih penasaran mengapa Sasuke juga mendapatkan surat biru, Sasuke selalu terbuka kepadanya tentang gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya tapi seingatnya, Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita tentang gadis yang ia sukai.

" _Saa... ore mo wakaranai.._ " Gaara pun tidak menemukan satu nama gadis yang bisa ia jadikan tersangka sebagai orang yang disukai oleh Sasuke.

Cahaya petir tiba-tiba membelah langit disusul suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga, suara gemuruh yang seolah saling berkejaran, tak lama kemudian tetesan air hujan turun membasahi bumi.

"Sial... kenapa tiba-tiba hujan" Gaara mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat kedinginan.

Cuaca tiba-tiba berubah, matahari yang bersinar terik dan awan biru yang cerah menghilang terhalangi oleh awan hitam dan hujan yang sangat deras, kendaraan berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan normal. Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari Gaara dan Naruto, rambut panjangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin, angin yang selama ini mengintainya. Ia menyentuh lehernya, ia agak khawatir setelah melepas kalungnya, sebenarnya kalung peninggalan leluhurnya adalah salah satu pelindung dari makhluk-makhluk yang mengancam nyawanya tapi kalung tersebut telah ia serahkan kepada Sasuke. Hinata bahkan tidak yakin kalung tersebut mampu berfungsi atau tidak pada Sasuke, ia hanya menuruti nalurinya yang membimbingnya untuk menyerahkan kalungnya pada Sasuke.

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat sesuatu di ujung jalan. Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang sangat lusuh dan kotor berdiri tak bergeming membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh derasnya air hujan, kakinya tanpa alas bergerak pelan berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata, rambut panjang berwarna merah menutupi wajahnya, air matanya yang berwarna hitam semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat menakutkan saat terguyur hujan. Gadis tersebut berjalan tanpa tertabrak kendaraan yang melewatinya, mata Hinata begitu terpaku terhadap sosok yang semakin memperpendek jarak dengannya, Hinata seolah merasa sesuatu mengontrolnya, ia tidak dapat bergerak satu jengkal pun. Bahkan ia tak mampu mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari arwah Karin yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Biarkan aku membawanya bersamaku..._ " Si gadis pembantai berdiri tepat di samping Hinata membisikkan permintaan untuk membawa Sasuke bersamanya, kulitnya yang pucat kini bertambah pucat dan keriput, air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya menetes perlahan dari ujung roknya. Suaranya yang pelan dan agak serak membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan.

" _Ini yang terakhir jika aku membawanya bersamaku..._ " wajah menakutkan itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Hinata, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa mm. Hinata tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, bahkan bernafas pun sangat sulit ia lakukan.

Arwah sang gadis berjalan membelakangi Hinata membiarkan dirinya basah oleh guyuran air hujan, ia berjalan sambil mengeluarkan gunting dari balik kemejanya, gunting yang biasa digunakan untuk memangkas rumput, gunting yang berlumuran darah, gunting yang akan ia gunakan untuk membawa Sasuke bersamanya. Sesaat sebelum menghilang diantara kendaraan, arwah gadis tersebut berbalik sejenak dan menyeringai kepada Hinata.

" _Jama shinai de yo (jangan menghalangiku)..._ " setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut sang gadis menghilang dari balik kendaraan yang melewatinya.

" _Uhhuukk_... _Uhhuukkk_..." Hinata menutup mulutnya saat ia terbatuk.

"Ooeeehhh.. Hinata, kau kenapa?" Gaara panik saat melihat tangan Hinata berlumuran darah.

"Astaga, kalian berdua ini kenapa? Tadi Sasuke? sekarang kau batuk dan memuntahkan darah.." Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan darah dari mulut Hinata.

.

.

.

Matahari yang tak lama lagi akan kembali ke peraduannya memberikan warna kuning kemerahan di langit dan burung-burung pun mulai beterbangan kembali ke sarang mereka.

"Sebentar lagi akan gelap..." gumam Hinata menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya.

Hari sudah gelap tapi tak ada setitik cahaya pun di kediaman Uchiha. Tiga orang penghuni rumah besar ini sedang tidak ada di rumah, hanya satu orang yang ada di rumah dan orang tersebut bahkan tak mampu meninggalkan kasurnya.

Jarum jam terus bergerak seolah tak memberikan waktu untuk mencegah pukul 3 pagi. Sasuke dengan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk begadang semalaman saat ini masih menutup matanya, ia seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mendatanginya tepat di pukul 3 pagi. Ia masih tertidur tak bergeming, ia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menekan saklar lampu di kamarnya. Kamarnya kini benar-benar gelap gulita.

 _ **Teng... Teng... Teng...**_

Jam besar di ruang tamu yang di bawa pulang oleh Fugaku dari Milan berdentang sebanyak tiga kali, menandakan bahwa waktu telah menujukkan pukul 3 pagi. Sasuke masih tak bergeming di kasurnya, ia tetap tertidur meski keringat dingin masih terus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kaca jendela kamar Sasuke bergeser perlahan membiarkan sinar bulan menerangi kamar gelap yang di dominasi oleh warna biru, tirai putih melambai-lambai tertiup angin seakan menyambut seorang tamu yang akan membawa Sasuke pergi bersamanya. Angin berhembus pelan namun terasa begitu mencekam. Bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin, seorang gadis melayang memasuki kamar Sasuke, kemudian ia berdiri tepat di samping jendela tak jauh dari kasur Sasuke.

" _Bangunlaaaahh... Uchiha-san, ikutlah bersamaku..."_ Dengan sekali kedipan, lampu di kamar Sasuke menyala.

Sasuke mulai bergerak tak nyaman saat cahaya lampu menyinari matanya yang masih tertutup. Ia terkejut menatap lampu diatasnya yang tiba-tiba menyala secara misterius, ia tak pernah bangun dan menekan saklar lampu tapi kenapa lampunya menyala? Sasuke terduduk di atas kasurnya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, nyawanya seakan direnggut saat ia mendapati sesosok gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari jendela kamarnya. Tak perlu bertanya, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa gadis inilah yang akan mengakhiri hidup seseorang setelah ia mendapat surat biru. Ia mendapat surat biru yang artinya ia akan berakhir di tangan gadis yang kini menyeringai padanya.

" _Ikutlah bersamaku..."_ arwah gadis tersebut tiba-tiba melayang dan terbang perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di kasur. Tubuh Sasuke seolah terkunci, ia tak mampu bergerak dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Matanya terasa ingin berdarah saat seorang gadis melayang ke arahnya sambil membawa gunting rumput yang berlumuran darah.

" _Matilahh..._!" Karin menghujamkan gunting ke bagian leher Sasuke, mata Sasuke berair, mulutnya menganga, ia bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun seolah ia pasrah bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir malam ini.

" _Nani..."_ mata Karin membelalak saat gunting yang akan ia gunakan untuk membunuh Sasuke tiba-tiba terlempar menjauh.

" _APA YANG TELAH IA LAKUKKKAAANNN"_ Karin berteriak terbang ke arah Sasuke berisap untuk mencekik Sasuke tapi lagi-lagi ia bahkan tak mampu menyentuh ujung rambut Sasuke.

' _A-apa... ke-kenapa, ke-kenapa ia tidak bisa menyentuhku'_ batin Sasuke saat Karin tak mampu menyentuhnya.

Karin yang dari tadi melayang kini mendaratkan kakinya di lantai dingin kamar Sasuke, ia mengamati apa yang aneh terhadap Sasuke sehingga ia tak mampu menyentuhnya. Sesaat, mata Karin menangkap liontin kalung milik keluarga Hyuuga melingkar di leher Sasuke. Karin melangkah perlahan ke belakang, ia menutup matanya sambil menautkan kedua tangannya.

' _A-apa... a-apa yang akan ia lakukan.._ ' Sasuke mulai tidak tenang, ia ingin berlari, berteriak tapi tidak bisa.

Karin yang tadinya berpenampilan rapi kini perlahan-lahan berubah, kaki yang tadinya lengkap dengan kaos kaki dan sepatu kini berubah menjadi kaki pucat nan keriput berlumuran darah, seragam sekolahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kotor oleh lumpur dan darah, wajah berseri miliknya berubah menjadi wajah menakutkan yang penuh dengan darah.

" _HHAAAAA...!"_ Karin berteriak sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, angin yang begitu kuat tiba-tiba muncul memutuskan kalung pemberian Hinata pada Sasuke. Kalung tersebut terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

" _Hahaha...penghalangmu telah rusak..."_ Suara tawa karin menggema di seluruh sudut ruang kamar Sasuke.

Karin kembali melayang melawan gravitasi, ia mengarahkan tangannya pada gunting yang terlempar tak jauh dari tempatnya, gunting tersebut melayang perlahan ke arah genggaman tangan Karin.

" _HAAAAA...!"_

Karin kembali berteriak dan terbang melayang ke arah Sasuke bersiap untuk memutuskan leher Sasuke menggunakan gunting di genggamannya. Sasuke menutup matanya pasrah terhadap apapun yang akan terjadi padanya malam ini.

" _Matilaaahhh..._ "

"Karin..." seseorang membuka pintu dan memanggil nama Karin.

Gunting yang bersiap untuk memutuskan leher Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh, Karin yang melayang kini mendaratkan kakinya. Tatapan matanya yang dingin dan penuh hasrat untuk membunuh berubah saat ia menatap seseorang di pintu kamar Sasuke.

" _U-uchiha...-san"_ Karin membelakangi Sasuke yang lebih memilih menatap seseorang yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Karin... apa kau Karin teman sekelasku dulu?" Itachi melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke disusul Hinata, Gaara dan Naruto. Hinata langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

' _Inikah arwah gadis yang telah membunuh Kiba, Shion, Sai dan Ino?'_ batin Gaara melihat penampakan Karin di hadapannya.

' _Dia benar-benar mirip dengan foto teman sekelas kak Itachi..'_ Naruto pun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Karin.

" _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Hinata memeluk Sasuke yang gemetar tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kalungnya.." Sasuke menatap kalung pemberian Hinata yang telah rusak.

"Tidak apa. Kau sudah aman, Sasuke" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Karin dan Itachi berhadapan dengan hanya berjarak 2 meter. Itachi tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan temannya yang telah meninggal.

" _I-Itachi..."_ penampilan Karin yang tadinya menyeramkan kini berubah menjadi Karin yang berpenampilan sebagaimana siswa _High School_ pada umumnya.

"Suratmu ada bersamaku..." Itachi mengeluarkan surat biru dari saku celananya. Tadi siang sebelum Hinata pulang, ia meminta surat biru yang disimpan oleh Sasuke kemudian ia memberikannya pada Itachi.

" _Daisuki naa...Itachi_ " kata Karin dengan mata berair.

"Maaf karena aku tidak sempat membaca suratmu saat itu, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu semalam" Itachi tak menyangka selembar surat cinta yang tak sempat ia baca membawa malapetaka yang mengorbankan banyak nyawa.

" _Jadi kau tidak sempat membacanya?_ " tanya Karin mulai mengerti. Ternyata Itachi tidak mengabaikannya, Itachi hanya tak sempat membacanya.

"Hinata telah menulis ulang isi suratmu untukku, aku berterima kasih kau telah menyukaiku selama tiga tahun dan aku minta maaf karena aku tidak menyadari apapun" Itachi menatap sayu pada surat biru di genggaman tangan kanannya.

" _Lalu jawabanmu...?_ " Karin kembali meminta jawaban pada Itachi, jawaban sederhana yang telah membuatnya nekat mengakhiri hidupnya dan bahkan bergentayangan membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah.

"Jawabanku untuk suratmu, aku beruntung pernah mengenal teman baik sepertimu, kesalahan dan hubungan tak tersampaikan biarlah berakhir pada kita berdua. Cinta atau hubungan apapun itu bisa kita saksikan dan kita rasakan pada mereka, generasi setelah kita. Kita telah berada di dunia yang berbeda, Karin, aku hanya ingin kau tenang di tempat seharusnya kau berada. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Itachi, setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Karin. Gaara mematikan lampu ketika Hinata mulai menyalakan 3 buah lilin dan membuka gulungan peninggalan leluhur Hyuuga. Hinata bersiap untuk mengantarkan Karin ke alam seharusnya ia berada.

Hinata menutup matanya menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, sebuah cahaya dari langit menyinari tubuh Karin, seragam sekolah Karin berubah menjadi pakaian putih yang menjuntai panjang, kemudian dua sayap muncul dari punggung Karin.

" _Sayonara, Itachi..._ " Karin tersenyum sebelum kedua sayapnya mengepak dan membawanya pergi. Karin menghilang, pergi persama perasaannya yang telah tersampaikan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto dan Gaara kembali berjalan seperti biasanya, melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya dan yang paling penting adalah mereka bisa tidur kapan pun mereka inginkan tanpa ada terror pembantaian. Toilet sekolah pun telah di bongkar dan di rekonstruksi, tidak ada lagi kamar toilet keramat dan sebagainya.

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai, seluruh siswa memang selalu kewalahan saat jam olahraga bersama Guy-sensei. Setelah beristirahat di bawah pohon tepi lapangan _Konoha High School_ , siswa kelas XII.1 berjalan menuju kelas mereka untuk mengganti pakaian olahraga dengan seragam sekolah.

Tenaga Hinata terkuras habis, ia tidak tidur cukup tadi malam. Meskipun ia yakin bahwa arwah Karin tak lagi bergentayangan tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa tidur sebelum pukul 3 pagi. Hinata berjalan sambil meregangkan tangan dan lehernya berharap pegalnya sedikit hilang, ia menarik seragamnya dari laci meja dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sesuatu terjatuh dari balik seragamnya.

"A-apa...?"

Sebuah surat berwarna biru.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, perasaan takut yang telah lama pergi kini kembali melandanya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Hinata menguatkan dirinya untuk meraih surat biru yang terjatuh di bawah mejanya.

Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya, membuka lipatan surat tersebut dan membaca isinya. Matanya membulat sempurna sangat terkejut dengan isi surat tersebut. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Hinata berlari keluar kelas mencari seseorang.

Hinata berhenti di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari pohon besar yang terkenal di _Konoha High School._ Hinata memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit saat ia berlari, ia kesulitan mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari cukup jauh untuk mencari... Sasuke.

"Aku masih agak tidak terlalu sehat untuk olahraga bersama Guy-sensei" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke..." Hinata duduk beberapa jengkal di samping Sasuke memandang surat biru di genggaman tangannya.

"Heh...? Kau mendapat surat biru, ya?" kata Sasuke santai.

" _Umm..._ " Hinata mengangguk sambil menunduk.

"Ja-jadi... ba-bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat petugas kebersihan menyiram tanaman, ia terlalu malu menatap Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana apanya? Kau mengagetkanku" kata Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kalau kau menolakku, mungkin saja aku akan bunuh diri dan menghantuimu seumur hidup" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit bercanda, yah... disertai senyum malu-malu. Surat biru telah memberikan pengalaman hidup tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya, surat biru yang identik dengan teror pembunuhan yang telah menghabisi nyawa teman-temannya. Sasuke ingin mengubah pemikirannya terhadap 'surat biru' akhirnya Sasuke menulis pertanyaan cintanya pada Hinata melalui surat biru.

"Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan arwah Karin, aku mungkin terbunuh jika arwah Uchiha Sasuke yang bergentayangan" Hinata melebarkan senyumnya.

"Jadi... bisa dibilang...kalau kau..." Sasuke menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Aku menjawab iya kalau aku ditraktir es 3 skup" Hinata tertawa kecil

"Bahkan 5 skup pun tidak masalah.." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju stand es krim terenak di _Konoha High School_.

.

.

.

 **E N D**

 **Gilaa...** _ **update-nya lama bgt, sori ya sori. Hehe**_

 _ **Thanks bgt buat temen-temen yang udah baca dan nge-review fic amatiran ini.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di fic-fic selanjutnya...**_

 _ **JANGAN LUPA BAHAGIA! Meski gebetan gak kunjung peka *eh**_

 _ ***Kissbye**_


End file.
